Currently, on the Android platform, users are being faced with severe security threats, and viruses, bugs, wooden horses or the like are significantly affecting the security of applications, especially payment applications. At present, various Android clients have a certain self-protection function which, however, is still limited to the thought of increasing the complexity of applications and improving the difficulty in cracking. For a known unsafe environment, no fundamental protection is provided.